No Perfect Endings
by Neptune Jupiter
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. 2 years ago Nessie grew up and ran away with Nahuel leaving Jacob behind.Leah his best friend has helped him find his happiness again.And in turn found her own. Will they have a shot at romance again? This is my first fan fic ever!
1. More Than a Game

**Chapter 1: More than a game**

**(This whole story takes place after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee ran away with Nahuel)**

**Leah's POV**

_**Come on Jake is that the best you can do! **_

I was flying through the forest with Jacob right on my tail. We were racing which obviously meant he would lose considering the fact I am the fastest wolf in both of the packs. I'm even faster than the vamps. I suppose I race just to embarrass the slow pokes.

_**I wouldn't be so sure of that Lee. **_Jake said replying to my thoughts.

Just then out of nowhere I saw a huge russet wolf speed past me.

_**Oh hell no! **_

I was not going to lose to Jacob in a race, especially after what I just said.

I pushed my legs faster and felt myself moving so fast that I almost floated above the ground. Jake didn't see me coming until I was passing him. He stared at me wide eyed surprised at my sudden appearance. With that I was gone.

_**Hi loser. Bye loser. **_

I quickly crossed the place we decided was our finish line.

_**Yes! I win… again.**_

Jacob crossed it a couple seconds later.

_**Yeah yeah, you won. But I almost had you.**_

_**Uh huh you did for a minute there. But I beat you.**_

_**You wouldn't have if I was paying attention. **_

_**What ever makes you happy almighty Alpha.**_

_**Come on let's phase back Lee. **_He rolled his eyes.

We both phased. I phased behind a tree.

" You know if I really wanted to see your body I could just come back there."

I could here the smirk in his voice.

" You wouldn't dare."

At that moment I walked from behind the tree wearing my navy cotton shorts and a white wife beater with my hair in a high ponytail. When I joined Jake's pack he said I didn't have to cut my hair so it now reached the middle of my back.

" Yes actually, I would. I'm not sure you'd want to do that though, considering I probably won't stop thinking about it and the image will be etched into all of the guys' heads the next time I phase." He smirked.

He was standing about 3 feet from me wearing some black basket ball shorts. Leaving his smoking hot, 8 pack abs exposed. I'm really tempted to touch them but I restrain myself.

" I really wouldn't care Jake."

" Oh really? So you'd be okay with Quil going around bragging about how he saw you naked. That's good to know. I'll keep that in mind next time I see him." Jake was looking at me with a devious and sarcastic smile on his face. Jackass.

" You didn't even see me naked." I countered.

" Not that time." He said quickly and started walking towards the Cullen's mansion which was now in sight. I hadn't even realized we had been walking.

" I heard that you asshole!" I yelled to Jake while laughing.

" So I'm not afraid of you Lee. You are too short for me to fear!" And with that he started running because he knew he was in trouble.

The guys always teased me about my height and my size. I mean yeah I had grown a lot but because I am a female it worked differently with me. I grew from 5'3" to 5'7" and I went from being a size 4 to being a size 7. I was by no means fat. Anyone could tell you that. Mostly the guys because of their extreme perverseness. I was curvy and thick but muscular. Not the gross body builder muscular either I was just very toned and lean. I can't lie and say I didn't like the change I mean my body was always awesome but now it was ridonkulous. Even I had to admit. But even though that was so I still refuse to get teased because I am normal height and they are freakishly tall.

I chased Jacob into the Cullen's front lawn. Where I finally tackled him and did what only I could do to Jake… tickled him. He tried to hold back but he soon busted out into heaps of laughter.

" Oka- O- Okay Lee you win! Quit it! I am sorry!"

" Yeah I thought so. The next time you say that you and I will end being the same height." I said in playful tone.

I stopped tickling him and move to get up but Jake uses this as an opportunity to flip us over. Thus trapping me on the bottom while he straddles me.

" I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Jake said laughing and shrugging his shoulders. I punched him in the arm. He faked being hurt. Then as I should've expected … he starts tickling me.

" Get your fat ass off of me Jake!" I say laughing.

" Gasp! Fat? Lee now you're just being mean." And he begins to tickle me harder.

" St- s- STOP! PLLEASE JAKE!" I laugh gasping for air.

"Okay. I'll stop."

"Thank you. Now get off me."

" Umm, no." He says as his hands frame my face and he leans closer.

" You're a jerk." I said a little breathless with a smile on my face actually enjoying the feel of him on top of me.

" I'm just kidding Leah. You know you're drop dead gorgeous." His beautiful chocolate eyes were boring into mine.

I was speechless. Just looking into those endless pools of chocolate was enough to take away every word in my vocabulary except:

" Thanks Jake." I knew I had to be blushing wildly. I could practically feel my face changing color.

" Your welcome." He said with a small smile on his face. " You know red is a good color on you Lee." Now he had that full on huge smile plastered across his face.

"Shut up." I said quickly and we started toward the door of the Cullen mansion.


	2. Let the Drama Begin

Alright guys this is chapter 2. Sorry about the delay. School is a bitch! Chapters one and two were sorta setting everything up for the drama that is the Leah's life. I made it a little longer so that I could really start the plot of the story. Promise to start regularly updating. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it. Enjoy! -J

**Chapter 2**

**Leah's POV**

I walked up the steps of the Cullen's with Jake trailing right behind me. The door magically opened right in front of me.

" Leah!" Alice gave me a hug practically knocking me over in the process.

" Alice I love ya hun really I do but since you have the strength of someone on steroids please stop with the hugging. You're crushing me." I said a little breathless.

" Sorry Lee. Hi Jacob." Jacob saluted her to say hi. He's so dumb. She walked into the house and we followed her into the living room where Seth and Emmet were playing Mortal Combat. The two idiots were moving their joysticks as they played like they were actually in the damn game. Dumb asses. They occupied the couch while Rosalie sat staring at them hardly amused.

" Hey Bitch!" Rose yelled from across the room with a smirk on her face.

" You know Rose your loving comments never cease to amaze me." I added a sarcastic smile at the end. Rose smiled back at me.

" Hey Lee!" Seth smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

" Hey Sethy."

" SHE WOLF! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever ! Where the hell you been?" Emmet pressed pause on the game and rushed to give me a huge bear hug. God I swear these vamps are going to suffocate me one day.

" Em- I- I can't fucking breathe!" I rushed out as quickly as possible. He put me back down and I regained the use of my lungs.

"Hey J- Dog what's up?!" Emmet was talking in this fake gangsta accent.

" I 'm aight pimpin how `bout you?" Jake replied in the exact same accent. They started giving each other secret handshakes. This shit has to stop.

" Since when are secret handshakes pimpin'? And you both need to stop talking like that you sound about as gangsta as the fucking Backstreet Boys." Everyone started laughing from my joke with the exception of Jake and Emmet of course .

" Oh come you guys that was funny." I said still laughing a little bit.

" Yeah come on Jacob. Leah can always make you laugh. You were damn sure cracking up outside." Rose had a slight mocking tone in her voice.

" Yeah Jake speaking of which what was so funny? It wouldn't be about how Leah was tickling you was it?" Oh shit I was in trouble. No one knew he was ticklish except me. Until now.

The room was silent for 3 seconds and then huge, house shaking laughter erupted from both Emmet and Seth. They were crying. The sight itself was enough to make anyone laugh. Which they did.

" OH DUDE! YOU'RE TICKLISH THAT'S A RIOT!" The laughing finally started to die down.

Jake stood in the middle of all of this and I watched as a deep crimson shone on his cheeks. He looked so cute!

" Aww Jakey are you blushing?" I walked over to him.

" Shut up Lee." He said with a small smile. Which quickly turned into a mischievous one. Oh no. No I know that look. He was gonna say something. Not just anything either. Something I really didn't want him to say.

" Besides it's not like you weren't blushing outside either." And that sparked the interest of everyone in the room. I knew he would say something I didn't want him to say.

" Oh really? Well Leah you never told me Jake could make you blush." Rosalie said with a small smile.

" Well hell it's about fucking time. So what happened Jake did you tap that yet or what?"

" No. Not yet anyway." Jake replied with a smug smile on his face. Now it was my turn to blush.

" Oh my God dude's that's my fucking sister! I'd rather not hear about her and my best friend having sex!" Seth yelled grabbing his head in his hands.

" Sorry Seth." Jake said sincerely.

" Yeah sorry dude." Emmet said with a big goofy smile on his face.

" Whatever I'm leaving. I'll see you at home Lee. Bye Alice, Rosalie, ASSHOLES!"

" Aw! Sethy- poo we love you!" Emmet yelled in a baby voice we all laughed as Seth disappeared around the corner and we heard the door slam.

" Great. Now when I go home I will never hear the end of it." I said as my laughing died down.

" Neither will I." Jake added rolling his eyes.

" Well you guys can't blame him for being upset I mean I'm a little hurt myself." Rosalie said moving to sit beside Emmet while Alice sat on the loveseat leaving me and Jacob in the middle of the room.

" What are talking about Rose?' I asked honestly a little confused. I looked at Jacob who was looking the same way.

" Don't play dumb. You two are our best friends and can't even inform us when you start dating?!" Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

" You guys know me and Jake aren't dating."

"Well you should be." Emmet said.

" Excuse me?" I asked. Where was all this coming from?!

" Come on Leah it's not like we can't see the connection between you two. I mean you're always together, you're blushing because of each other, and you have the look." Rosalie said with a knowing expression on her face.

" Look? What the hell is the look?" I asked slightly annoyed with the situation.

" The look you give when you are totally in love with somebody." Alice chimed. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

I had to stop this. I knew where this was headed and it wasn't a good idea.

" I have to go." I ran out of the Cullen mansion faster than a vamp. Then I noticed someone following me. I felt a warm hand grab my wrist.

" Let me go Jake." I whispered. He didn't let go. Instead he turned me around.

I turned my head to look at Jacob who I found looking right back at me. He looked directly in my eyes and just like when we were goofing off earlier, I found myself having no other choice but to look into them again. And once I did I wished I hadn't. Because I knew what I saw in his eyes it was an unmistakable emotion. Love.

So I ran and phased as soon as I reached the trees. While I was racing through the forest it began to rain.

I couldn't go through this not again. Jacob had Renesmee no matter how much of a slut she was for running off with that other half breed prick Nahuel. She was still his imprint. And I knew that once the two faced, dick sucking, whore decided she was done with her fun, which she would, Jake would have no choice but to take her back. And if that happened and we were in a relationship…. I would hate him. And l love him too much to hate him.

_**Leah….. **_Jacob's thought's invaded my mind. And by reading his thoughts I realized he had heard everything that just thought. Shit.

_**Leah phase back now.**_ That tone was not mean but non negotiable. Alpha tone.

I phased back in the middle of a small clearing and the rain drenched my naked form quickly.

I sat down against a tree pulling my knees to my chest. Soon my nose was hit with a familiar smell. A tall, dark, very naked Jacob stood next to me. Drenched by the rain. That same damned look in his eyes. I knew then that my biggest nightmare had just become a reality.

Ohh! DRAMA! I love it! Do you? If you do( or don't which would make me sad) REVIEW PLEASE! Don't wait do it NOW! -J


	3. Beauty is Deadly

What up my peeps! This be chapter three yo! LOL! Just thought I'd try speaking like Jake and Emmet for a while. ( I now see why Rose and Leah wanted them to stop it!). Alright for real this is chapter three. Got some Jake POV in here for ya comin next chapter which I also posted cause I know Imma asshole for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review! LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

Leah's POV

He stood there for a while still in his naked state. The rain pelted on us mercilessly and the moon illuminated the beautiful clearing. Had this been a different situation it would have been simply beautiful. Had this been a different situation. Right now it seemed anything that remotely held beauty was deadly. I was looking down at the soaked, lush grass and fidgeting with it beneath my fingers trying to avoid obvious eye contact Jacob was trying to initiate. Unfortunately he had to speak.

" Leah…………" his voice, smooth as silk, glided to my ears in a whisper that only I could hear. I closed my eyes willing it not to affect me in any way… that of course did not work. And that simple sound traveled through my ears spreading through out my entire body causing a shiver to travel down my spine.

" Leah please look at me…….." the shaky, breathy state of his voice making me turn my head. I came face to face with the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. Jacob's face was soaked in the constant downpour but that did not diminish the intensity of his eyes. Or that…. Look.

" What do you want Jake?" I had meant for it to come out more snappy to get him to back off. But instead since I'm such a fucking girl all of the sudden it came out in a soft whisper.

He let 30 seconds pass before replying, " You Leah. I want you."

His voice was soft but not weak. It had a certainty in it that I couldn't ignore. And that made my heart soar and swell with love and hope. But then I remembered that I'm Leah Clearwater. The infertile, unlucky, unloved, bitch who everyone pitied. And they pitied me because of a situation just…. Like…. This. I would love to tell Jacob I want and love him. But that would end in a relationship. Which would end in my heart broken. Which would end in me hating him. And as I said before I love him too much to hate him.

" No you don't." I replied looking away from the eyes that had gotten much closer to mine.

"Yes I do."

" Jacob I can't………." I trailed off quietly. I wasn't sure if I should tell him. But I know he wouldn't let it go once I started. I had already said to much.

" You can't what Leah?" Jacob pushed me to continue.

" I can't …… do this again… I can't have another-……" I stopped looking away from him.

" What? Have another what Lee?" He pushed further not allowing me to stop the conversation.

" Another…. Sam." Jacob grabbed my chin with one of his big, strong hands forcing me to look up at him.

" Leah. I. Am. Not. Sam. Leah I lo-"

"Don't say it." I said in a normal tone of voice as I moved to get up. I was stopped by Jacob's warm wrist pulling me back to the ground.

" Why not? Why won't you let me say it Leah? Why?" Jacob was now raising his voice at me. SO being the bitch I am I retaliated.

" Because!"

" BECAUSE WHY DAMN IT?!"

"BECAUSE ONCE YOU LEAVE ME I WILL HAVE NOTHING LEFT JACOB! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU UNDERSTAND ME AND MAKE ME FEEL LIKE MY FEELINGS ACTUALLY MATTER! AND WHEN YOU LEAVE ME EITHER BY CHOICE OR WHEN RENESMEE COMES BACK I' LL HAVE NOTHING LEFT!" In my yelling tirade I started crying hysterically and Jacob wrapped his strong arms around me bringing me into his lap and our bodies melding together while still being pelted by the unforgiving rain.

" Lee calm down baby please." He pleaded his voice full of pain as he pulled me tighter into him.

" I love you, Jacob. I love you. And I don't want to hate you. I love you too much to hate you." I whispered into his chest. He looked down into my eyes. His chocolate brown orbs filled with happiness, relief, and love.

" I love you too Leah."


	4. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

She loves me. She actually loves me. When I told her I loved her back she looked at me with mixed emotions flashing across her face. I knew she loved me I just needed to hear her say it. But I never knew why it took her so long,… and now I did.

" Leah," I started, " I know that I have an imprint but I don't want her. I want you. I need you. I love you. Not her. I'd never break your heart. I'd hate myself if I did. Which is why I promise not to." I said to her in soft tone that still displayed how serious I was. While saying this I tightened my hold on her gorgeous body forcing us closer than humanly possible.

" I know you would never hurt me intentionally Jake but..-"

" There are no " buts" Lee. I love you and you love me and I'm not going to let anything keep us apart. Not even your stubbornness." Leah laughed, our close contact sent the vibrations through my body as well. I can't understand the effects her body has on mine but I feel I am in sync with every move she makes. I smile in spite of myself; I love the effect she has on me.

As her laughing dies down I just continue to stare into her beautiful orbs of dark hazel, gold, and green still cradling her against me.

" Things will be okay Lee I promise."

" Jake-" I cut her off right then as her tone gives away the fact that her statement will be anything but positive. That's Leah Clearwater for ya.

" If you can't say anything nice then shut up." I say bluntly with a smirk on my face, challenging her. And of course she excepts it.

" Make me." She challenges me right back with a sexy smirk on her face. Those words and the look on her face make me remember that right now we are both naked. More importantly Leah's naked. I look down her body. And that alone has me stiff as a damn board. And with my size I'm sure Leah can feel it.

"Well well Mr. Black it appears you' re very excited about something. Would you like to put that excitement to good use?" She moved from sitting on my lap to straddling my lap. Her hips started to move against my hard on making both her and I moan in ecstasy. If she wanted to play then that's what she would get. I moved hands to her waist making her grind against me harder while I viciously attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses leading to her ear.

" Let the games begin." I whispered breathily in her ear before crashing her lips onto mine.

Ohhhhhh my gosh it hot in here! LOL! Please review and give me tips on how to not suck. LOVE YOU!


	5. Make Love

Alright Alright I'm sorry! I know I am an ass but hey my teachers are asses too and I think I'm entitled to be an ass if they are. Plus my mom was bitching and tells me to stay off of fanfic but she's not here when I get home so… that's not happening! Though she did take me shopping on Sunday( gotta love her!). THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS MAKE ME BLUSH!

**Chapter 5**

**Jacob's POV**

Her lips are so fucking soft. It's ridiculous. I was presently sucking on Leah's top lip savoring her unique flavor. Her mouth was like the best candy ever invented. What candy it was I don't know but whatever it was there was nothing like it. And it was fucking delicious.

I slid my tongue along Leah's bottom lip begging ( yes begging like a poor person) for entrance into her mouth. To my excitement she eagerly accepted and parted her lips and once she did I plunged my tongue into her mouth tasting every crevice and corner. I have to repeat I never tasted a flavor more delicious in my life. She really was the best tasting thing on the planet. Leah. My Leah.

Soon she plunged her tongue into the mix and we were battling for dominance. Me being the alpha I think you know who won. She did. At first. And she did the same thing I did to her tasting every crevice and corner which I wasn't opposed to. But I wanted to be in charge. I ran my fingers through her soaking wet hair and fisted it in my hand pushing her closer while she moaned at the contact. She pulled away first panting and in desperate need for air. But didn't stop I just simply moved mouth to trail open mouthed kisses and lick at the skin on her neck. God was every part of this girl delicious? What was she made of candy?

" Ohh….. Oh Jacob…" she moaned at the feel of my tongue on her beautiful neck. I smiled against her flawless skin it was nice to have that effect on her.

I trailed my mouth further down her skin being sure to taste every inch of her gorgeous skin enjoying the sound of her breath shortening and speeding up as I continued. I finally reached her perfect breasts and I pulled away. Enjoying the view before bringing my mouth back down to hungrily ravishing them with my mouth.

" Oh my… Jacob …. Oh baby please stop teasing me…" Leah begged and began grinding against my hard on making me groan against her breast causing her to gasp in pleasure. I pulled away placing my hands firmly on her hips. I looked her right in the eyes.

" Lee you're gonna have to stop doing that. I can't concentrate."

" Then don't concentrate. Jacob I want you now. Can you just fuck me already please?"

" NO!" I said my frustration getting the better of me. I'm guessing she thought I didn't want to have sex at all because she started to get up with tears in her eyes.

" I knew it" she said quietly.

I quickly returned her to her previous position and took her face in my hands.

" Leah are you crazy? I want you. I need you. Why won't you believe me? I don''t want Nessie or Bella or any other dead hearted bitch I want you! I love you Leah Marie Clearwater."

She looked at me wide eyed.

" And just in case you still don't believe it I'll prove it. I'm not going to fuck you Leah. I'm going to make love to you. That is if you want me to. What do you want Leah? I'll do whatever you want."

She thought for a second her beautiful face and eyes staring back at me. Then she kissed me so passionately I felt it everywhere.

" I want you to make love to me Jacob." Those words were music to my ears.

I kissed Leah with all I had and we both pulled away a little breathless. I laid her down softly on the soft meadow beneath us. I looked down at her beautiful, flawless body laid down beneath me. My eyes traveled from her gorgeous eyes,, to her cute little nose, to her plump pink and kiss swollen lips, to her perfect breast, to her smooth, flat, and toned stomach, to her long , tanned, voluptuous, flawless legs. I was right. She really was DROP DEAD GORGEOUS.

She started to mave her hands as if to cover herself. That wasn't happening.

" Leah don't cover yourself baby please. You are flawless and beautiful and sexy and … perfect." I said all of this while pulling her hands away from her body. She looked at me from under her eyelashes still being soaked by the rain and a small smile formed on her face. Then she kissed me passionately again and I beagn kissing down her body enjoying the way her breath would hitch.

" Jacob…" she moaned lightly.

" You are so perfect" is all I said in response. I continued to pepper her entire body with kisses and my tongue slowly etching words of love and adoration into her skin, while she moaned and groaned in frustration at my pace. Once I had kissed her whole body I perched myself right above on my forearms while all parts of us were intertwined. Our lips, our arms , our legs, everything.

" re you ready Lee?" I whispered against her soft, plump lips.

" Yes Jake just please do it please." She whispered breathily. With that I brought my hard on to her opening and slid slowly into her.

" Oh my God Lee…." I groaned into her neck. She was so warm and wet and tight. She was perfect.

" Jacob ugh….." she gasped and panted loudly. I stayed still for a while allowing her to adjust to my size. It took everything I had to not thrust into her right now and make her scream my name. But I wanted to make love to her and that's what I planned on doing.

" Jake please move baby please" her sweet voice was barely audible but I heard her and so I moved.

I went as deep as possible and as hard as possible but kept my pace slow and steady. Leah moved her legs to lock around my waist and I hit her at a completely different angle. We both moaned and groaned in ecstasy sharing words of endearment with one another. Leah's walls started clamping down around me and her moans got louder and so did mine. We both went over the edge together yelling out each other's name. We stayed connected for what felt like forever. I finally pulled out of her then laid next to her pulling her to me. I looked into her gorgeous eyes once again.

" I love you Leah."

" I love you too Jacob."

We laid there chest against chest all of our body parts intertwined. She fell asleep soon afterwards with her head nestled against my chest. The rain had stopped and all that was left was a starry night. The moonlight illuminated her perfect glowing skin. And I just laid there. With my angel in my arms.

So I am a bit of a sucker for romance! Even though in the last chapter at the end I showed that I am still a hormonal teenager I didn't want them to just "fuck" or have sex I wanted them to make love and that's what they did! Because let's be honest and serious if you're not in love with the person you're sleeping with it's just meaningless sex which is a waste of your body which is sacred and waste of time! Because the time you're spending having meaningless sex with random folk could be used to spend finding the person you'll spend the rest of your life with. And that's worth more than sex. OHHHHH! Yeah son I just got deep on you like shit no what I 'm saying! LOL! But really I am serious. LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW!- J


	6. They Already Know

Hey guys!!! So sorry for the delay but you know how it is when life is a bitch that walks around in spiked heels making everyone miserable. Wait you don't? Oh well neither do I. Anyways chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

Leah's POV

I woke up but kept my eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of Jacob's skin against mine. He was so warm and soft but hard at the same time. And he was mine. That was my favorite part of all this. He was mine. I opened my eyes to the sky. The sun was out. A warm day in Forks and me and Jacob having sex, wow 2 rarities happening at the same time. Hopefully it doesn't stay a rarity. As I lay here with him I realize we have to talk not just about us but about everybody else. How would the pack feel about this? Would they be happy? Mad? A little of both? I don't know how they'll feel. And to tell the truth, which I can do in my own head, I'm scared because I don't want us to be a secret. I want people to know that he's mine and I'm his. But is that what he wants? I turn my head up to look at the beautiful man beside and I find him looking straight back at me.

" Good morning beautiful." Jake says as he pulls me closer( if that's possible).

" Good morning handsome." I smile back at him. He smiles back.

" You know you should smile more often. You look like you could advertise for a tooth paste commercial." He beams.

" Shut up." I giggle. Since when the hell does Leah Clearwater fucking giggle?

" Is Leah Clearwater giggling?!" He mocks in fake shock.

" Maybe and so what if I am?" I say quietly.

" I wouldn't have anything to do with you giggling would I Leah?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

" Yeah you would. So what does that mean to you?" I ask him wrapping my arms around his neck.

" That means the world to me since I'm pretty sure I'm the only who can get you to do that." He nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck and begins kissing the exposed flesh there. The skin he touches starts to tingle.

" I wonder what else I get you to do Clearwater." He breathes against my neck and then he sucks my neck hard and then quickly gives it a small lick to ease the gentle burn of the hickey he just created. My breath hitches in my throat and I can feel him smile against my neck. He continues to tease my neck with his soft lips and his hot and wet tongue.

" J-Jake don't we have patrol….." I really don't care if we have patrol or not but I don't want the pack to start looking for us. Which I know they're probably doing already.

" I think the pack can wait for a little while, don't you baby?" He whispered in my ear then grabbed it with his teeth.

" Jacob.." I whimpered.

" I'll take that as a yes." He rolled us over so he hovered over me and crashed his lips against mine. I loved and appreciated what he did last night when he made love to me being slow and gentle. But this wasn't like that at all. This wasn't lovy dovey. This was hot and steamy. This was rough. And personally I liked both.

His tongue entered my mouth forcefully without asking which was okay because he didn't have to. He sucked on my tongue while massaging his lips with mine. It felt so good. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled. He responded with a growl. He pulled his lips away and lowered his head to my chest he began to suck hard on my already hardened nipples. I really hope they don't cut him.

I entangled my fingers in his hair and held him there while I panted loudly at the immense pleasure I getting right then. His mouth left my breast and trailed back up to my mouth roughly kissing me again. I felt his long, thick member hard and at attention against my aching center. I move against him to test his reaction.

He throws his head and groans loudly. " You have no idea what you do to me Lee."

" You have no idea what you do to me either Jake."

With that statement he looked into my eyes and a very evil grin made it's way across his face.

" Really Lee? Well I'd think I'd like to know what I do to you exactly." The grin still adorned his perfect features.

Before I could say anything Jacob shoved two huge fingers into my wet entrance and he began pumping hard and fast.

" Jacob! Oh Jake!" I was breathless. I couldn't breathe. All I could do was give in to his moving fingers. They were so thick and long. I had my eyes closed shut because that was the only way I would be able to stay conscious.

" You feel so good Leah. You're so wet and hot for me baby. Is this all for me?" He grunted into my ear.

" Ugh.. Oh yes Jake it's all for you baby." I panted out. All of sudden he added another finger stretching my walls further.

" Jake baby! Oh my God!" Then I felt it. Jacob's tongue and mouth vigorously licking and sucking my swollen clit.

" AHHHH JACOB!!!!!!!" I screamed out as my orgasm shot through me but instead of stopping Jake speed up bringing my next orgasm to quickly follow.

" JACOB BABY! OHH!!!!!!" My second orgasm quickly followed and Jacob slowly brought me back down as I collapsed on the ground spent. Jacob kissed his way back up my body. And I pulled him back to lips noting my flavor mixed with his. He is so sexy.

" Jacob I need you now baby please." I begged him, kissing his neck. Never before would have begged a man for sex but this was my sexy ass Alpha and I desperately needed him.

" I need you too baby." Jacob said against my lips. " And I need you now." With that he plunged roughly into my wetness filling me so deeply that he hit my back wall.

" GOD JACOB!!!" " I LOVE YOU LEE!" He began pounding into me not taking anything slow or gentle. He went nihilistically fast and hard. And I loved it.

" JAKE PLEASE DON"T STOP BABY!!!"

" GOD LEE YOU"RE SO FUCKING TIGHT!!!" Jacob kept his pace but shifted my legs to sit on his shoulders. He grabbed my upper thighs and just had at it. It felt so fucking good. This was a whole new side to Jake this rough hard side. I screamed uncontrollably as tears ran down my face and I approached my climax. Jacob's thrust's got faster as my walls begin to clench around him.

" JAKE!!!"

" LEAH!!!" we climaxed together. He collapsed against me breathing erratically, matching mine.

" You're amazing Lee. I love you so much." Jacob breathed out.

" You too Baby."

We slowed our breathing and returned to the position we had slept in.

" Jake?'

Yeah?"

" What are we going to do about the pack and our families?"

He looked into my eyes.

" We should just tell them that we're together. I don't want to keep it a secret Lee. I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours. You know that I love you Leah. I don't want to hide us."

His words lifted a huge boulder from my chest.

" I don't want to hide us either Jake." He smiled brightly. Making me smile.

" So I get to brag that Leah Clearwater is my girlfriend……..YES!!!!" He cheered with a look of pride on his face. He's such a goof.

" Shut up. Anyway so when are we gonna tell them?" There was a rustling in the trees and out stepped…..5 humongous wolves: Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and ……… oh shit….. Seth. My brother started growling immediately at the scene before him. The others wore looks of …….. Amusement? Something tells me that they already know……


	7. Behaving Like Animals

Hey you guys! I am so sorry I know I'm a dick but don't forget ….. I LOVE YOU! No but I really am excited. Guess why? Okay you' re taking too long dumb asses… I finished testing! ( Jump for joy here.) But I actually am going to start updating every two days since my life has become less complicated. Thanks for everyone's support who reviewed. Once again I love you guys. Now read before I get angry!-J

**Chapter 7**

Leah's POV

Fate hated me. She really did. She went out of her way to make me miserable I was convinced. Why else would the bitch make sure that not only Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared caught me and Jacob but my little brother too. Yep, fate most definitely hated my fucking guts.

You would think that everyone would phase back and start yelling and screaming about how this was such a mistake, right? Well they didn't actually they just stood there. Each with quite a ridiculous facial expression set in place. Paul, being the jackass that was, was looking like a teenage boy bragging about getting laid for the first time. He just had a wolfy smirk and I knew why: because he couldn't wait until Sam got word of this. But he calls me the bitch. Jared was expressionless. Hmm. I don't know why. Quil - I am not even going to address the level of perverted stupidity that I feel radiating off of him. He was probably the main one cracking jokes about my rack and my ass which were partially hidden by Jacob's large frame. Embry looked…. Sad? I had no idea what t hat was about but I wasn't really worried at the moment. If he wanted he'd tell me. All of a sudden Seth let out an enormous roar to the wolves behind him. I'm guessing dirty thoughts about me were floating around right now. Bastards. Once again my eyes landed on the sandy brown fur of Seth. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Jacob. And Jacob was returning his death glares without flinching. Oh shit.

Jacob's POV

Shit. I really hadn't wanted the guys to find out this way. Especially not Seth. When they arrived I had been in a state of shock and so was Leah. We just froze. But then I heard Seth roar and I thought it was at me before I noticed where he was facing. The other guys. Whose sightline hadn't changed since they stepped in here. They were looking at Leah and that ticked me off. I mean really ticked me off. But then Seth turned his rage back toward me as expected. I know I had just been caught in the act with his sister but that wasn't any of his business, of anyone's business actually. Me and Leah had decided to be together and if he had a problem wit it which it seems he did we could talk like civilized people or we could act like animals. Because I refused to give up my Leah. I had fought to hard to get her. And not her brother or anyone else was going to take her away from me. They'd have to kill me first.

Another growl sounded from Seth directed towards me. He was challenging me. I could tell by the type of growl and his stance right now. At that point all human thought left me as the alpha took over. No one challenges the Alpha. Unless they want to get their ass handed to them. I knew I was shaking by now as the temptation to phase seemed so appealing. All of sudden a warm, delicate hand touched my shoulder. Immediately my shaking stopped and I looked back at the gorgeous woman who I loved with every fiber of my being.

" Jake- don't." Leah whispered to me.

She didn't even have to clarify.

" Just talk to him. Or better yet, both of us because I'm not sure how he'll react to this. But I know it won't be pleasantly.

" Okay we'll do this your way. But if he tries to break us up I sw-"

" Jake I won't let that happen. Seth doesn't control me. Neither does anyone else. As long as I'm yours and you're mine nothing anyone else says matters to me. I love you Jacob."

I just stared at her in awe for a moment. As many emotions, feelings, touches, caresses, gropes, moans….. Where was I going with this? Oh right. As much as we have shared I still find it amazing that a woman as perfect as Leah could possibly love me.

" I love you too Leah."

" I know now let's phase before Seth attacks."

We both phased and were greeted with a numerous amount of thoughts. Of course most were inappropriate and about Leah's body which pissed me off to no end.

_Well well looky here. You know I was looking for you to take over my patrol last night. And when we found you my first action was going to be to cuss you out for leaving me out there. But after seeing you naked all I can say is….daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn! I thought Rach had it going on but damn Leah you are sexy as shit! _of course Paul would say something perverted. Ass licking dickhead.

_Paul I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say such perverted things. _Leah had said something before I got that chance to. Probably a good thing.

_Yeah Clearwater I mean I always knew you were sexy as hell but shit Lee you really have given me a new fantasy for when I'm jerking off. I appreciate it. _And Quil. My dumb ass friend who didn't know when to shut his fucking mouth. Dumbass.

_I agree with Paul and Quil, Lee. I'm kind of speechless and ridiculously hard right now. _

_Alright look damnit that's it! What did I tell you assholes about talking about my sister like that. I swear the next one to think anything sexual regarding Leah will be castrated! _

_Look Seth you need to calm down okay?_

_No Leah! Calm down shit! This is all your fucking fault you just had to sleep WITH ANOTHER PACK MEMBER. First Sam then Jake. Who's next Paul? Or maybe Quil since you're apparently attracted to imprinted guys. _

That hurt her, I could tell. He hurt my Leah. And I'll be damned if I allow her to go through anymore pain. Not when I'm around.

_Alright Seth that's enough! What the fuck is your problem? That's you're sister and believe it or not I love her and I'm not gonna sit here and let you hurt her because you're mad at me. I made the first move, I promised her I wouldn't leave her, and I told her I love her. SO direct your anger at the right fucking person. _

The next thing I knew a mass of sandy brown hair had come flying at me.


	8. I Love My Life Right Now

What up peeps! Sorry about the wait I had writer's block but all better. Now read and be amazed!

**Chapter 8**

LPOV

_Seth stop it! Dam it just- Jacob don't hurt him! _

I tried desperately to break up the fight between the two gigantic wolves that looked like nothing more than one fur ball. Finally I just hurled myself onto Seth's back and used all my strength to push him into a nearby tree. He hit the tree kind of hard then shook his head and stood back up.

_What the hell Leah!_

_Seth you need to come down . Both of you do. This is ridiculous, Seth you look up to Jacob._

_Not after I figured out he was just being nice to me so he could fuck my sister!_

_Damn it Seth! That is not what I'm doing with Leah, alright?_

_Then you really want me to fucking believe that when we found you guys you were just talking to each other naked.?_

_Actually at that time we were just talking, now before that and a couples hours before that… not so much . _I could practically hear the smirk and spitefulness laced in what Jake said. And then Seth was charging right for him again, but I was in the way. He stopped right in front of me.

_Jake quit antagonizing him and Seth please just stop okay-_

_Get the fuck out of my way Leah!_

_I'm not moving!_

_Move or I'll move you myself damn it!_

_You can try. _

_Look Leah you're getting on my fucking nerves just get the fuck out of my way! _

_No!_

_Fine!_

And then he was pushing me out of the way with full force. I crashed into a tree so hard it almost uprooted and I landed on the ground with a loud thud. I tried to get up but instead I felt a sharp pain in my left leg.

_Shit! OW! _I screeched to the top of my lungs.

At the sound of my screech everyone looked in my direction. I could hear their thoughts that were jumbled with worry, sympathy, and surprise that Seth would hit me of all people.

_All right look Seth that's enough! You' re getting out of control!_ Embry.

_Really Seth man you just hit your sister! I know she can be a sexy bitch sometimes but you just HIT your SISTER! _Paul, always fining a way to be inappropriate.

_Yeah Seth look at Leah!_ Jared.

He broke my leg. My brother broke my leg.

I looked behind the group and I saw Jake still in his wolf form …but he was shaking. Oh shit. He looked bigger than normal and his hair was standing up straight no one noticed until I did then we also noticed that he was slowly creeping toward Seth. Teeth bared and pissed as hell. And all of a sudden he attacked Seth full force and he held back no power. And then the fight ensued. But even from the start you tell Seth was getting his ass kicked.

_JACOB! JACOB! _

I tried to get his attention but it didn't work I couldn't even get Seth's attention. The guys pulled them apart but not before some injuries…. On Seth's part. A broken arm and a fractured leg and rib, not to mention the scratches he had they both had, but those healed almost automatically. Jake had some injuries too, he had a fractured arm and rib but nothing broken.

_DON"T YOU EVER PUT YOUR DAMN HANDS ON HER AGAIN!_

_SHE"S MY FUCKING SISTER I WOULD NEVER HURT HER LIKE YOU WILL!_

_OH YEAH TAKE A LOOK JACKASS! _

For the first time since this mess started Seth actually looked at me. His eyes widened in terror.

_OH MY GOD! Lee I am so sorry, I didn't mean to h-_

_I know Seth._ I said barely over a whisper.

_Lee, are you okay baby? _Jake was so sweet but that question was a little dumb.

_No not really._

_Come on let's get her to Carlisle. _The guys helped maneuver me onto Jacob's back and Seth was fine to walk. They ran to Cullen's and we got there in 2 minutes flat. Everyone phased except for Jake and I who had phased our clothes off the previous night. Soon Eddy-kins came out the door with some clothes in tow, smirking.

" I suppose you need these." He tossed them to Jake and I and Jake carried me behind a tree so I could phase. He set me down and then he phased and put on the khaki shorts I assumed to Emmet's.

" You okay to change or you need me to help?" Jake asked after I phased back.

" No I'll be fine." Jake stood there examining my body for a moment then a worried look flashed across his beautiful features.

" You sure baby?" God, he was so cute.

" Yes I'm sure. Go ahead I'll be fine." I smiled. He kissed my hair and then went out to where the rest of the guys were.

I looked at the clothes Edward gave me : a blue stretch cami, some navy cotton shorts, and a lacey white bra…. What no lacey white panties to go with it?

" They're folded in the shirt. Alice and Rose thought white went well with your complexion and Emmet said they should go with the lace ones." Eddy scissor hands commented laughingly.

"HEY DON'T TRY TO PIN THAT ALL ON ME EDDIE BOY! YOU SAID THE LACE WOULD LOOK NICE ON LEAH TOO!" yelled Emmet from inside the house laughing.

' I don't think that shit is funny' I thought.

" Sorry Leah." Edward said still laughing.

I put on the clothes and then I realized I can't get up.

" Jake I need you!" God I am pathetic I can't even get up by myself…..damned leg.

Jake was there in no time. He motioned to pick me up.

" What about your arm?" He looked at me with smirk on his face.

" Yeah I guess your ass is kind big so that's going to weigh a lot…." He smiled.

" Shut up you asshole and pick me up!" I said with a smile.

" I'm just kidding baby your ass is perfect." He said giving it a quick squeeze.

" You're coming on to me and my leg is broken. Wow. I must be one sexy bitch!" I said laughing.

"You are." Jake said laughing. A chorus of ' he's right's' irrupted from outside and in the house. I laughed harder.

Finally Jake stopped goofing off and carried me into the house even though his arm is fractured.

" Carlisle will be down in a minute." Said Edward.

Jacob set me on the couch and sat down beside me. Paul, Jared, Embry and Seth sat down too. Until they saw Emmet playing Guitar Hero then they all had to join in.

" AY! SHE WOLF! TWO DAYS IN A ROW! THIS IS GREAT!" I don't even have to tell you who that was. I was soon engulfed into a hard pillar of cold stone. Emmet….

" Emmet what- did I tell you- about you hugging me - and me- breathing!" I said as loudly from inside the bondage of stone I was in.

" Sorry Le- wait a minute….." He stood back from me and Jake who were seated on the couch.

" Rose and Alice get down here and look at this!" Oh God I can see where this was going….

They came bounding down the steps and stood where Emmet was, and then it started…..

" OH MY GOD!" Came from both Alice and Rose. They started hugging and giggling and being them. They completely moved Jake out of the way and sat on either side of me asking questions while Emmet and Jake and everyone else except Seth and….. Embry ( I have to talk to him about that) started laughing.

" Oh my gosh I can't believe you to are together. You better not fuck this up Fido!" Rosalie said laughing at the end.

" I know! This is great! So tell us how it happened…finally." Alice chirped.

" So come on J Dog give me some details what happened. I mean, you tapped that ass right?" Emmet asked Jake smirking.

" Well I don't mean to brag but um I can honestly say that I did way more than tap that ass." Jacob responded to Emmet the exact way same way Emmet asked him the question.

" Alright I can't take this anymore! Please stop with sexual comments about my sister! PLEASE!" Seth yelled to the entire room.

" Seth you really need to calm down something bad already happened because of your seemingly out of control temper." I said back to him.

"NO! Lee I don't like this at all! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

" Seth I'm not going to!"

" Yes you are you're being such a dumb ass right now!"

" Seth damn it! Stop screaming at your fucking sister! She's not an idiot she's actually quite smart and she can handle herself. If comes to it she can kick Jake's ass if need be so stop attacking her! Just let her be happy….. She deserves that much." That came from the person I thought had all of a sudden turned into a deaf mute…..Embry Call.

" Thanks Em I really appreciate that." I said to him and he gave me a small smile that still held some sadness behind it.

" No problem Lee." Then he turned and gave Seth a look as if to say 'don't you have something to say' and Seth sighed and turned in my direction.

" I'm sorry for freaking out Lee I just really don't want you to get hurt. It was like hell after what happen between you Sam, you wouldn't talk to me you just stayed quiet and to yourself and I just don't want to lose my sister again. I love you Lee."

Seth looked so innocent and hurt after saying all of that. He was right but I never knew it affected him that much when I wasn't being myself. He was being an ass but only because he was worried about me. Aw Seth.

" Seth I love you too you are my brother. And I get that you want to protect me but you don't have to be an ass to do it okay. Look I promise I won't ever let that happen again alright. I promise."

" Alright Lee, only if you promise."

" I do. Now come give me a hug Sethy poo!" Everyone laughed.

Seth walked over and gave me a hug and his way back to the other couch he stopped and turned to Jake.

" Look Jake I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier and as long as Leah's happy I'm happy. I do look up to you and I trust you. But I swear to God if you hurt my sister I will hurt you. I mean it. Seriously." Seth said giving Jacob a serious look at the end.

" Thanks Seth and if I do hurt Leah I would want you to kick my ass. We cool?"

" Yeah we're cool." Seth responded with a smile. Then they gave each other a hug.

" AW! Long live the bro- mance!" I said laughingly. Everybody laughed. And then Carlisle came running down the stairs.

" Okay everyone I'm sorry I had a call from the hospital they said they need me there ASAP but let me take a look at your wounds first." he said with his signature Carlisle smile but it seemed to have a bit of worry behind it.

He checked us all and our bones were all aligned correctly to heal which they were doing at a rapid pace. Seth and Jake were already completely healed and so was my leg it was just a little sore. The we said bye to our little vamp family and headed on back to La Push. The guys piled into me and Seth's house since that kind of poses as the pack house since mom moved in with Charlie. The guys stayed downstairs and played Halo and Jake and me went upstairs to the my room.

Once the door was closed I spoke.

" Did Carlisle seem to be a little off to you?"

" What do you mean ?"

" Well when he was talking about the hospital he just seemed a little worried about something."

" He was probably worried about a patient. You know how him and Esme are actually like real people." Jake said giving me a reassuring smile.

" Yeah you're right it's probably nothing to worry about. I need a shower."

" Yeah so do I…." With that I walked to the bathroom closing the door and began to strip my clothes. Once I was naked I moved to turn on the water then I heard the door open and ran to get my towel. Then I saw it was only Jacob. He walked in and sat on the toilet. He looked up at me from at the edge of the seat and he gave me a mischievous smile looking me up and down. Then I realized all he had on was a towel. Oh my God…..

" NO! Jacob we are not taking a shower together. Not after all the drama this afternoon. Besides all of the guys including my brother are right down stairs-"

" Then we'll be quiet they'll never know baby come on please. I miss your body being pressed against mine…" He stood up wrapping his arms around my waist and I instantly responded wrapping mine around his neck. " I miss tasting your skin." He started kissing up and down my neck leaving a burning trail where his lips had been….. " And I miss your soft lips and tasting how sweet your mouth is."….. then he moved to my lips sliding his tongue inside my mouth and tasting every corner. God he was such a damn good kisser. I didn't even know getting a kiss this satisfying was possible until Jacob. He started walking and I realized he was moving us toward the shower and he turned on the water.

" And I miss seeing your body." And with that my towel left my body. And soon Jacob's left his. Lord have mercy! How lucky am I? He attached are lips again while feeling all over my body before picking me up under my thighs and carrying us under the hot tempered water that was making the bathroom steam up really quickly. My need for him was mounting and I was in dire need of friction so I wiggled on his throbbing member and was awarded with a groan as Jake pressed me harder into the wall. His kisses once again started trailing downwards stopping at my breasts and engulfing one of my already hardened brown peaks into his mouth.

" Oh Jacob" I moaned. Then Jacob trailed his hand down until they reached my wet and waiting center and plunged 2 fingers inside me and started to move them. I bit his shoulder trying to keep my moans quiet though Jacob didn't make it any easier. He pulled his mouth away from my nipple and added another finger in me. I grabbed both of his biceps and bit my lips trying to keep quiet as he moved his fingers hard and fast inside me. Jacob started groaning in my ear.

" God baby you're so wet. I can't wait be inside you. I know you wanna cum Lee .Come on baby cum for me please." I came like a freakin rocket. I had to nuzzle my head into Jake's chest and put a major death grip on my arms to stay quiet. Jacob pulled his fingers out of me sucking all the juices off. I moaned just at the sight. Then I furiously attacked his mouth and stroking his hard, long, thick dick in my hand quickly as he groaned into my mouth.

" God Lee that feels so good." He said leaning his head back and gripping my hips tightly. Then I stopped and pushed him away as he stood there panting and confused. I pushed him against the wall and got on my knees in front of him holding eye contact the whole time. Let's see if he can stay quiet. I didn't give him any warning or preparation I just sucked the head of his cock in my mouth and started sucking as hard as possible. He face quickly contorted in pleasure and his hands latched themselves deep in my hair.

" Shit Lee…" he moaned quietly. Oh no that was too easy maybe I need to make staying quiet harder. I constricted my throat and took as much of him in my mouth as possible but two inches of his 10 inch dick stayed outside my mouth. I stroked that hard and fast while I sucked the other 8 inches hard and fast moaning every once in a while to increase the friction. And soon he was biting his lip so hard I thought blood would drip from it. Then his cock started throbbing and I knew he was almost there so I moaned one last time and watched him break his resolve as his hands clutched my hair tighter while he spurted his seed down my throat. God he's delicious. He pulled me wrapping my legs around his waist again and kissed me passionately.

" That was amazing baby. But I can't wait for you anymore." His cock was already rock hard again.

I really didn't want to give my brother another reason to not like me and Jake together so I disappointingly pulled away.

" Jake we can't. Seth just got used to this and let's be serious do you really think if we have sex that I'll be able to keep quiet?"

" You'll just have to try because I can't wait." And that was all he said before he plunged up into me hitting my back wall. And he didn't wait for me to adjust. He just started pounding hard and fast.

" Jacob….. Oh ..Jacob…" I chanted his name like it was the chorus to a fucking song while I had an iron clad grip on his arms and him on my hips since those were the only ways we could stay quiet.

"God Lee baby oh you're so tight….." He started moving faster and buried his face in my neck as we neared closer to the edge and soon we tumbled off. And soon Jacob pulled out and held me for a while. Then we washed each other then finally turned off the damn water. Jake carried us to my room and layed us down under the cover sense our body heat dried us off. I snuggled into his chest as he held me tightly.

" I love you Leah baby. I love you so much."

" I love you too Jacob." He kissed me sweetly.

And I drifted off to sleep. I can honestly say I love my life right now.


	9. The Cocksucking Bitch Is Back

SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN YEARS BUT HERE WE ARE FINALLY CHAP NINE AND IT'S A JUICY ONE!

Chapter 9: The Cocksucking Bitch Is Back

After the pack left the Cullen's House….

Carlisle's POV

I watched Leah, Jacob, and the rest of the pack leave the house happy and reconciled. It would hurt me to my cold heart to have break that happiness and reconciliation.

" Carlisle, you felt really emotional mainly hurt, angered, and guilty when the pack was here just a minute ago. What was that all about?" asked Jasper.

" I agree Carlisle I heard some crazy words in your mind and a lot of dangerous ones like The Volturi. Why was that are they coming for war again?" asked Edward.

" No sons that's not what this is about. Well not completely. I'm afraid it's more complex than that." I said to my family. " It also involves… Renesmee."

" Why, what's wrong is she hurt?" Bella rambled quickly.

" If she is I could give a shit. That little bitch has caused enough trouble to last us at least 100 years! First she's a bitch to Leah, which would've resulted in her death had it not been for your over protecting ass, and she broke Jacob's heart without a care in the world! If I ever see her fake ass I'll make sure that hurt so bad she won't even be able to heal slowly!" spoke Rosalie angrily. Uh- oh here comes the fight.

" WHAT? How could you say that about your own niece Rosalie? She's just a confused young woman, trying to figure out what she wants in her life! She's done nothing wrong and I forbid you to ever touch my daughter when she comes back. Her and Nahuel shall be welcome open arms right Edward?" Bella looked to Edward for support as Jasper was being held by Alice to calm him since he was trying to keep everyone else calm. Edward however said nothing, he just looked down.

" I'm afraid that won't happen Bella." I said in a calm tone. Not that it mattered I could see she was about to get angry with me.

" What the hell do you mean Carlisle that is my daughter!"

" Bitch we don't care!" that actually wasn't Rose… it was Emmet.

" The reason for this is because Renesmee is not IN trouble. She IS trouble. And she her eyes set on something in particular." I shared with my family.

" My daughter, my baby, is not trouble!" Bella yelled.

" Bella shut up for once please!" That surprised even me because it was Esme. She's so beautiful when she's angry.

" Carlisle you're sure about this? Because if so then the pack is going to flip." Edward asked. SO intuitive.

" Yes Edward I'm sure."

" Sure about what? What is going on with the pack?" Rose, Emmet, and Alice asked together.

" Not the pack in general, Leah. Leah is in danger." I said gravely.

" Leah! What up with Lee Carlisle what's going on?" rushed Rosalie.

" AS if it matters someone needs to get to that bitch…" Bella muttered under her breath. She's such a cunt.

" Bella no more out of you just because you your daughter walks the corner looking for love and Leah can get a man anyway she looks is no reason to hate. Proceed Carlisle." Rose is hilarious. Bella's mouth stayed scrunched up and everyone even Edward tried to contain a laugh.

" Renesmee has partnered with the Volturi. Apparently in exchange for Leah's capture she's offering her abilities." I told my family ;everyone looked furious. Then Bella spoke.

" But Renesmee is one of us she'd never do that…"

" Obviously she would bitch. But why Carlisle?" That Rose is something else.

" Well Renesmee wants to return with Nahuel but apparently doesn't want Jacob to be taken just in case. She is planning to somehow kidnap Leah and then ship her to Volterra."

" Why would my baby do that? I mean I know Leah awful but Renesmee is to soft hearted to that to Leah even if she deserves it." Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

" Damn it Bella! Shut the hell up Leah is twice the women you and Renesmee will ever be combined! SO just drop it! Our daughter is a monster and I regret her birth.!" that came from… Edward.

" Well your answer Bella to how I know is by phone conversation. I heard the whole thing because Alice tipped me off on the plan so I tapped the phone lines to be sure. She was right and they're mobilizing fast." I said sadly.

" Well Carlisle we have to tell the pack! Leah needs 24/7 monitoring she is way to independent to just be left to roam free. She'll end up getting caught easily. We can't let that happen." Rose spoke up.

" I agree we'll alert the pack first thing in the morning by calling a meeting for now lets just get as much info on this as we can." I spoke firmly. Everyone got to work except for Bella who left the house all together.

I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.


End file.
